Doodles and Lunch
by SkylerUpHigh
Summary: During a world meeting Alfred gets bored and starts doodling. Arthur curious sees something he wasn't supposed to and starts to wonder if he really saw the doodle correctly. During their break Alfred takes Arthur to the courtyard for some lunch, what the the American have planned? Rated T for language


"Is everyone here?" Ludwig asked the group. No one said anything. "Vert good, let's start then."

"Wait, mon ami~! A certain eyebrows isn't 'ere yet~" Francis said noticing that Arthur wasn't in his normal seat. Alfred laughed. "Dude and he yells at me for being late!"

Francis rolled his eyes. "Oui, but t'at is because you are late almost every meeting." The Frenchman pointed out. Alfred shrugged and a couple minutes later Arthur came in. His tie messed up and he was panting lightly.

"S-Sorry I'm late. My bloody car broke down and I called Francis for a ride, but he never picked up so I had to take the bus…" Arthur said and sat in his normal seat next to Alfred and Francis.

"Vous never called me, mon ami."

"I did to, you bloody wanker!"

"Both of you shut up! Now then, ve vill start zhe meeting." Ludwig said, as he started talking about economies.

Since economies weren't Alfred's favorite top he didn't pay attention much. Alfred rested his head on his left hand and taped the fingers on his right hand on the table top. Arthur glanced at him a couple times and took some notes down. Every now and then Arthur added in his opinion. Alfred fixed his gaze on the clock, wishing the meeting would go faster. He felt a light kick on his right shin and moved his eyes from the clock to Arthur.

"What?" He whispered.

"Pay attention!" Arthur snapped quietly at him and turned his attention to the meeting and taking notes down. Alfred sighed and clicked his pen a few times taking down notes. _I can at least take notes….my boss will be pissed if I don't… _Alfred thought. As he took notes he became distracted and started to doodle in the margins. They weren't good doodles, but it was something to pass the time. He doodled each of the countries faces on it. When drawing Arthur he made sure his eyebrows were the right size and smiled at it. Then he drew his face next to Arthur's, he added a couple of stars around it and smiled at his work.

Arthur again glanced at him, noticing he was doodling instead of writing notes. He rolled his eyes and looked at the doodles. Seeing that every face was spread out so that none were close to each other. He saw the doodle of his face and frowned slightly, his eyebrows weren't that big! He then noticed the doodle of Alfred's face, which was almost overlapping the doodle of his own. _Why did he draw our faces so close….? _Arthur thought then went back to the meeting. _Probably means nothing, idiot. _

Alfred continued doodling, not noticing that Arthur was watching him earlier. He drew a small heart in between the Alfred head and Arthur head then smiled. He quickly covered it with his left arm and started to actually take some notes down on the paper.

Arthur glanced back at the paper noticing the small heart before Alfred covered it. He blushed slightly. _No. No. No. Just a trick of the eye, Arthur. That's all it bloody was. As if the wanker would actually __**like **__you… _Arthur thought and looked back towards the meeting. _Just focus on the meeting. I don't care about the heart thing… _Arthur glanced back at the paper to see Alfred's arm over it and sighed. Soon after Ludwig called a break and Arthur stood up, wanting to go eat lunch by himself.

"Hey Artie, wait!" Alfred said, stuffing the paper in his pocket and grabbing Arthur's arm.

"What do you want?" He asked narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me, dude…" Alfred said slightly confused at the Briton's anger towards him. _What the hell did I do? _

Arthur sighed seeing the American's confusing. "Fine…you can have lunch with me." Arthur said and started walking out of the meeting room.

"Awesome! But I don't want to eat in the cafeteria!" Alfred said following him, then grabbing his hand, intertwining their fingers. Arthur blushed slightly and he say Francis smirk at him.

"Well where are we going to eat?" Arthur asked.

"Don't worry dude, I have it all planned out!" Alfred smiled and led the way towards the courtyard, a brown bag in his hand. Arthur followed him, he tighten his grip on the other male's hand slightly and blushed as he felt his hand getting squeezed by Alfred's. They went into the courtyard and Alfred sat down on the stone bench, Arthur sitting next to him. Alfred let go of Arthur's hand and opened the lunch bag taking out a turkey sandwich. "Here you go." Alfred said, holding it out for Arthur.

The Brit took the sandwich from him. "Thanks…" He muttered and took a bit out of it. Alfred gave him a water bottle and then took out a sandwich and water out for himself.

They ate in silence, the birds chirping. Alfred looked at the plants around then and Arthur looked towards the ground. _Maybe it was a heart that he drew...No that's utter nonsense. Get it together Kirkland… _Arthur thought as he finished his sandwich. Alfred looked at the Brit.

"Dude you ok? You've been kinda quiet…." Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. "I'm fine…" He said glancing up at him.

"Dude can you smile, please." Alfred asked with a smile.

"Smile? Why?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. Alfred continued to smile at him and scooted closer to him so that their legs were touching.

"Because I love your smile! And you need to smile more!" Alfred answered honestly. Arthur blushed slightly and grumbled a "fine"

He looked up at Alfred and gave him a smile. When he did he heard the American smile and suddenly their lips were touching. Arthur backed away pushing Alfred away from him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Arthur demanded a blush on his face. Alfred was frowning now. He looked at the angry Brit.

"I….uh…." Alfred looked towards the ground. "You what, Alfred?!" Arthur's yells grew louder his face flushed from embarrassment as well as anger.

"Sorry…" Alfred said glancing up at him, looking sad. Arthur sighed, trying to calm down. "What were you doodling earlier?" Arthur asked. _If it's a heart…I hope it's a heart…Wait what did I just think? No I don't love Alfred…Well he is good looking I guess…He's annoying, stupid most times, and has the most annoying laugh…But he is nice, smart when he wants to be…..and has he cutest laugh. GOD DAMMIT SHUT UP ARTHUR! _Arthur's thoughts were coming faster and faster. _I can't be in love with his idiot! No never! I __**raised **__him for fuck's sake! _

Alfred smiled. "Oh you saw me doodling earlier? Yeah that was just to pass time…"

"May I see them?" Arthur asked. _There is no heart, Arthur. No heart. _

Alfred pulled out the paper and gave it to him. He looked down at the ground as Arthur looked it over. _There's the heart….the bloody heart…_ Arthur looked at him.

"Um…it's a good doodle?" He said, although it was more of a question.

"Thanks." Alfred said and looked at him smiling.

_God that smile. No! I hate him. I hate Alfred…I don't love him. _Arthur looked at him and leaned forward slightly. The next thing he knew was that he was kissing Alfred passionately, cupping the American's face.

_I love him._


End file.
